On Thin Ice
by meokop
Summary: The upperclass life isn't terrible for Elsa and her brother. But when a young girl named Anna, who lives on the poverty side of life, peeks her interests, Elsa finds herself getting involved in a whole new world she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1: The weeping angel

Probably the worst thing in the world is seeing someone who is sad and not knowing why. In this instance it was a girl. From the back seat of the car Elsa peered in to the coffee shop and saw the small red head inside, she had a face as clear as water, but dotted around her face ever so slightly were freckles placed perfectly just around her nose and under the eyes. It was a face Elsa would not forget.

The car drove away and Elsa's uncle, who was driving the car, looked back at her. "What were you looking at?"

"Sorry?" The young girl said, snapping out of her trance. "Say that again?"

"You were staring at something outside the car."

"Oh. Just this girl. She looked like the sweetest thing ever, so delicate, and she was sad and obviously crying for her face was puffy and had vague eyeliner marks."

Her uncle took a minute, breathed through his nose and spoke. "I wouldn't spend to much time looking at these folk, they're all poor workers who don't deserve our pity. Besides you have better things to worry about, like which dress to choose for your brothers birthday."

"We could've picked one at the store… you didn't have to buy 10 of them just to choose at home." Elsa replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Ah, I don't mind spending a few thousand on my lovely daughter. It will be an important celebration anyway, your brother is turning 21 after all."

Elsa turned her head away from her uncle and continued staring outside. She hated that he called her his daughter. Just because he had raised her from an 8 year old to the Queen of 18 that she was now, did not give him the right to take the place as her father.

Once the two arrived home they stepped out of the car and a servant got the dresses from the trunk. Every time Elsa looked at the house her uncle owned she felt so small. It was about 20 minutes from downtown. The land itself was many acres and was walled off from other residences. Everything inside was shut out from the rest of the world, including Elsa. The only outside human contact she got regularly was when her tutor came to school her four times a week.

This made her an incredibly awkward person, especially around strangers.

"Well hey Blondie!" Elsa heard the deep voice from behind. She barely had enough time to turn around before she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Hello Kristoff." She managed to mutter despite the fact all the air was being squeezed from her lungs.

"I was wondering where my baby sister had wandered off this morning," Kristoff said with a cheery tone. "You're so sweet going out shopping for my birthday!

_It's not like I had much of a choice._ Elsa thought to herself.

"Ah, Kristopher," her uncle said from behind the siblings, startling them. "Your birthday is two weeks away, don't think we are done preparing yet."

Kristoff glared at their uncle. "I know what I want for my birthday."

"Do you now?"

"I'd like to be called my real name. It's Kristoff." The boy said with a pleading tone of voice.

"Ah but that's a child's nickname! You're a man now Kristopher!"

The man gave no time for Kristoff to respond before he was running back in to the house where the servants had finished bringing in the dresses.

The siblings remained outside. They laid down on the pavement and took in the air. Kristoff was eventually the first to speak.

"Anything interesting happen today blondie?"

"Well no-yes, kind of but… I mean…not really." _God you're such a spaz, just respond normally. _"Depends on what you call interesting."

"The boy took no notice of her awkwardness and responded, "Enlighten me".

"I saw this girl in a coffee shop today."

"Oh wow! A young girl in a coffee shop! That **never** happens…" he replied sarcastically.

Elsa glared at her brother. "No, shut up, she was crying. Or had been. However she was absolutely the cutest thing in the world and all I could think of was who on this earth would hurt such a darling creature and how can I find them so that I can destroy their ass." For the first time Elsa realized how bizarre that all sounded. It had sounded better in her head.

'Well someone has a crush." Kristoff said, rolling on to his side so that he was looking at his sister, eyes now paying full attention.

"Hush I don't even know her." Elsa replied a tad harsh, responding to her brothers joking attitude.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Go find this girl Elsa, if nobody is going to be there for her then maybe the universe is trying to tell you something. Go help this girl."

So that's exactly what Elsa did.


	2. Chapter 2: The red headed girl

Elsa woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She got dressed, ate, and as soon as her uncle left… she was gone.

She did not hesitate to steal the keys to one of her uncle's cars and dash to the garage, only to remember she never learned how to drive.

_Wow Elsa way to think through things. _She quickly went to their butler Kai, he was a stout man, well in to his older years, as his hair was grey and not to mention mostly gone.

"Kai!" She yelled through the house "This queen needs your assistance!" 

"I'm very busy miss." He replied, "Your uncle has given me clear instructions."

"Pleeaa**aaaasssseee**eee."

Kai sighed. He walked down to where Elsa was standing and gave her the most smart-ass face he could muster. Their relationship was like that. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"You know the rules." Kai stated, "I cannot take you anywhere just for the hell of it, you must have a reason to leave the estate."

"I do have a reason!" The young girl cried out. She knew she had to make something up. "It's for Kristoff's birthday." She felt bad lying to Kai but she had to get to that coffee shop, to that girl, it had kept her up all night.

The older man just lifted his brow, he didn't bother to argue but instead just reached out his hand for the keys to the car. They were gone within the minute.

Sitting in the car, Elsa finally began to think. _Shit, what if she's not there. Everyone goes to coffee shops…_ Elsa was never the one to fully think things through. She always seemed to jump dangerously ahead and it led to irrational decision-making.

Kai dropped her off two blocks from the coffee shop, or at least where he thought the girl was going to spend her morning.

"I'll call you if I need anything." She said. Kai just smiled and drove away, probably to go enjoy a meal while she 'shopped'. As soon as he turned the corner Elsa went sprinting, braided hair flying behind her, she clung on to her bag and ran as fast as her legs could.

The shop was called The Grind. It was much larger on the inside than it looked from its exterior. Almost every table was taken by someone drinking, working and enjoying a pastry. The aroma that filled the air was a mix of freshly ground beans and assorted baked goods. Instantly Elsa became hungry again, her breakfast had consisted of a poorly made piece of toast that Elsa had scarfed down in seconds. She walked through the shop, disappointed at not seeing the girl however not surprised. She shrugged and walked to the counter where she was immediately met with a sweet voice.

"Goodmorning! Can I help you?" The voice said.

Elsa stared.

_Jesus Christ this girl looks like a supermodel._ The bright red hair had taken Elsa by surprise and she continued to stare.

"Uhm, Hello…" Elsa said.

The red head just giggled, "Someone clearly needs their coffee this morning, let me know if anything looks good okay? By the way my name is Anna."

"You look good." Elsa said under her breath, completely unaware she said the thought out loud. _Is this girl even real?_

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Anna said, still awaiting for the blonde to order something.

"Uhm." _Crap, don't screw this up Elsa come on,_ "I said, what's good? Like… On the menu…"

The red haired girl just smiled. "I'll tell you what. You go find a seat and I'll surprise you."

Elsa nodded. She walked away from the counter and sat in the seat. Slamming her head against the table she began talking to herself, "I am so socially impaired what's wrong with me?" She lifted her head up and let out a large breath of air. Elsa, despite her inability to communicate normally with any human, was relieved when she discovered the girl from yesterday was in fact working at the coffee shop. "I could visit her almost every day…" She whispered to herself. _What is wrong with you you sick creepy fuck. _Groaning she slammed her head on the table again.

Then Elsa heard that sweet voice again. It was a harmonious voice and seemed to have a natural ecstatic tone to it.

"Order up." Anna said, she placed four cups of coffee on the counter and a large cinnamon role, probably the size of Elsa's face.

"I hate to kill your vibe but I don't think I can drink all those" Elsa said, pointing to all the cups of coffee.

"Well they're all good." Anna replied, "Plus I'm on brake and wondered if I could join you. All the other seats are taken."

Elsa was staring again. Anna's turquois eyes looking right in to hers. She attempted to say something to the girl but couldn't, so just nodded her head instead. _Well this is a good start you blockhead._


	3. Chapter 3: The well suited man

"What should I call you?" Anna said, snapping Elsa out of space.

"What, sorry what?"

The red headed girl giggled. "Do you have a name? Or will you forever be 'that cute girl' I met at work."

_Jesus, is she flirting with you? _"Uh, E-Elsa. My name is Elsa." _Get a grip girl you're telling her your name, a kindergartener could do this better than you. _

Evidently Anna found Elsa's loss of words charming, for she simply smiled, sipped her coffee and replied. "That's beautiful."

A large rosy blush began to consume Elsa's face.

"So," The red head spoke. "I wanna hear your story, give me an autobiography of Elsa." Anna looked intently into Elsa's sky blue eyes. She wanted to know about her, but how much was Elsa really willing to tell? Elsa's past was something she locked deep inside her, she never spoke about it to anyone, not her uncle, not even her brother although he was a large influence in her past. _So why trust a stranger with your secrets?_ Elsa thought, and realized she shouldn't. So she focused on the present instead.

"I live uptown with my uncle and my brother Kristoff. I'm home schooled so I don't go out much, although I have been a lot recently to help with shopping for my brothers 21st birthday. In fact I never go out, I'm not allowed to very much. Anywhere I go has to be verified with my uncle, although he almost always says no because he hates the people downtown. He says they're dirty and criminal. And-"

Anna cut her off.

"That doesn't make sense…if he hates downtown, especially the people here, then why are you here now? You clearly haven't been shopping since you have no bags with you? And I'm almost positive you didn't come down here just to have a cup of coffee."

But that's exactly what Elsa had done. She realized she had no possible excuse. She was cornered. Anna wanted to know what she was doing, here and now. What would Elsa tell her? She wasn't about to admit that she came all this way just for the girl, that's borderline creepy, they didn't even know each other. However by luck or faith, someone else spoke before Elsa even had a chance to.

"Hey babydoll." It was the voice of a man, one she did not recognize. Elsa looked up and saw him, ginger hair and stood fairly tall. He was dressed very nice, too nice to be in a coffee shop, nice enough for a wedding maybe. Elsa was confused why he had interrupted her but then understood as she saw the young red head leap from her seat and embrace him.

"Hans what a surprise! You came to see me at work!" Anna said, still clutching on to the man as if her life depended on it. Before Elsa could ask, the two kissed. Hans pressed the red head against the wall, one hand on her waist, the other gently cupping her face, and they kissed. Elsa did not expect that to happen, but when it did, she coughed while drinking her coffee spitting a little out and gagging like a madman.

"Who's this charming woman?" Hans said, staring at the little dribble of coffee that was on Elsa's chin.

"Oh Hans, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Elsa" Elsa quickly cleaned her face and they shook hands.

"I have a surprise for you Anna," Hans said, turning back to face the girl. "So you have to come with me quick!"

Anna's eyes lit up and she grinned, jumping up and down like a child getting a puppy. "Okay I'm coming! Let me say bye to Elsa."

_She's leaving._ Elsa frowned, not only had she gotten nowhere with Anna but she found out that she was, indeed, not available. _Makes sense though, she's absolutely gorgeous._ Elsa's disappointment diminished when the little red head gave her a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Anna said. Then Elsa felt the strangest thing, the young girl was stroking her leg. _What in the hell._ She felt a piece of paper caress her leg and Anna pulled away. "Bye!" She said, walking out with her boyfriend.

Elsa looked down at the piece of paper on her lap and picked it up. She read the words out loud, "This was fun, let's do it again sometime?" The note was followed by a phone number and signed… Anna. Elsa folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket, she called Kai to come and pick her up and left for home.

_Don't you dare call her, don't you dare mess up with that girls life._ Elsa continuously thought in her head. _She's one person, there are so many people on this world, why do you need her? _She didn't… and yet something was holding her back from forgetting about the girl altogether. Elsa sighed, she opened up the note and put Anna's number in her phone contacts. "Maybe my uncle is right." Elsa said, "Maybe I should stay away from the outside world."


	4. Chapter 4: Down the rabbit-hole

It took two days for Elsa to get the courage to call the adorable red head she had met at the coffee shop. She dialed the phone and waited. A part of her hoped that Anna wouldn't pick up the phone, but of course she did. 

"Yes hello?" Anna said, voice completely monotone. Elsa knew she could hang up if she wanted. _She doesn't know it's you yet. You could just end this now._ Elsa let out a long sigh and put the phone to her face. "Hello? Anna? It's Elsa."

"OH! ELSA!" Anna's voice immediately lit up excited that the blonde had finally called her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call, I know I'm bad at first impressions and I thought I had scared you off and-" Anna kept rambling and Elsa just giggled as she listened to the girl on the other end of the line. 

"No Anna no it's okay I've just been extremely preoccupied," _Great you're lying to her already._ "You know how things are. But I'm here now and I'd like to see you again, if that's okay?"

"How easy is it to sneak out of your house?" The red head replied.

"Wait what why?"

"Cause I'm having a party tonight and I want you to meet my friends. I'll text you the address. It starts at 9."

A party… Elsa had never been to a party before. What kind of party was it? Maybe it was a birthday party? Should she bake a cake?_ You're pretty damn hopeless…_

"Well uhm, I have to go. See you tonight? Hopefully…" With that Anna hung up the phone and left Elsa to her thoughts.

It was Kristoff that snuck her out that night. Once the sibling's uncle had fallen asleep they took the car and left, luckily Kristoff knew all the security codes to the house and main entrance. They were on the road within minutes.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Kristoff asked his sister. He looked at her in the passenger seat, Elsa was staring out the window. She didn't move her head when she responded.

"I'm a tough bitch, I think I can handle a girls party."

Kristoff laughed at that. He trusted his sister but he knew this was her first time at a party and he knew it wasn't going to be like a kids party, this is with strangers who live downtown… anything could happen.

Once they arrived Elsa thanked her brother, kissed his cheek and stepped out of the car. "I'll pick you up in a few hours okay? Please keep your phone on you."

Elsa nodded and watched as he drove away. She walked through the lobby and up the apartment complex's stairs to the 4th floor where her newfound friend waited. Elsa stood, just outside the door, but she froze. _Come on knock. Just knock. Why aren't you knocking? It's like you don't even know how to knock. _She bit her lip and tapped her hand against the door.

No answer.

She tried again. Only for the door to swing open leaving Elsa's hand in midair almost making contact with another girls face.

"Well hi there." The girl was blonde but much smaller than Elsa she wore a blue dress but had an apron over it that was covered in flour and chocolate. "Come on in stranger! We have booze and pot. You'll feel right at home." The blonde then attempted to walk away, tripping over herself as she abruptly turned to face Elsa again. "I'm Alice by the way. Anna has told me a lot about you." And with that Elsa walked in, holding her nose from the stench that filled it as the door was shut behind her.

Elsa followed Alice through a living room where a few other boys and girls were watching sports and drinking, most of them were just shouting slurs. Elsa recognized Hans in the crowd but did not see Anna. Alice led her in to the kitchen where she was baking brownies.

"Anna went on a beer run, but she'll be back soon I promise. For now try one of my brownies, they're to die for." Alice pulled an already made batch of brownies out of the oven and handed one to the girl.

Elsa was horrified. She didn't know anybody here, Anna was gone and now a stranger was handing her a brownie that was probably more kush than it was chocolate.

Alice almost knew exactly what was on Elsa's mind, but didn't answer in a way the blonde had expected. "I promise you can trust me, I grow it all myself, none of that back alley shit okay? I call it 'Wonderland'." She then proceeded to put the brownie in front of her face and beg, "Eat me." She said, "Eat me".

Then Anna walked in. "Alice what are you doing?" The girl just glared at Anna, "Your friend doesn't trust my cooking." Alice responded.

"I don't trust your cooking" Anna sneered, "If she doesn't want it she doesn't want it." Alice just shrugged and set the brownie down.

"Sorry hun", Alice said, "How about I make you some tea? No funny business I promise." Elsa just smiled and nodded.

Anna pulled Elsa away quickly. "Sorry about her," she said, "She's raving mad, absolutely bonkers. But come on, I'll show you off to the rest of my friends, they'll love you."

Elsa slowly started to realize what she had gotten herself in to.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I know this one took a little longer than the first three chapters but thanks for sticking with it. Hope you guys like it so far, if you do I encourage you to send it, show it, post it around. I will be doing updates more frequently. I have lots planned for you guys. Happy reading!**

** ~Meokop**


	5. Chapter 5: The mad hatter

Anna took Elsa in to the large living room where her friends were all talking. Not including Alice there were four of them. One Elsa recognized as Anna's boyfriend Hans, the others were completely new faces.

"You guys" Anna chirped, "This is Elsa." Everyone said hello to the blonde, they seemed nice enough, and maybe Elsa would be okay. "You've met Hans already." The boy smiled at her and waved. "These other three are Robin-" but she was cut off by the boy, "Robin Hood actually, not just Robin". Anna rolled her eyes and continued, "and this is Jasmine and her boyfriend Aladdin." The couple smiled at Elsa and the blonde managed a crooked smile in return.

A knock at the door.

Alice ran to answer it. She opened the door and a large man barged through. He was wearing a coat and a messed up hat with a playing card sewn in the side of it. He took one look at Alice and shoved her out the way. "What the frickin hell man?" Alice yelled, getting herself up from the floor. The man walked towards Anna and grabbed her by the collar, glaring in to her eyes.

"You piece of shit." He said.

"Hatter, what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Elsa was now very confused. The man spoke.

"I have my ways you bloody big head. You owe me money sister, and I want my payment." Anna looked absolutely horrified, Elsa wanted to help but she didn't know what to do. In fact she had never been put in a situation like this before. _You got yourself in this mess_, she thought, _this is what your uncle warned you about. They're druggies, all of them, even your beloved red head._ Elsa froze. She wanted to cry, to run, she didn't want to be here anymore. _Conceal it, don't feel it_. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

Elsa looked around at the frightened faces of Anna's friends. Except… Hans. Why the hell was he smiling? He had his arms crossed and watched as his girlfriend was shoved against the wall.

The Hatter spoke, "at least your boy toy is good enough to pay me back every time he buys a little something from me, but you" he said, clenching his fists, "if you don't pay me back in one week I will get physical, don't think I won't make you bleed". And with that the man left, Hans still smiling, everyone still horrified, and Anna sobbing on the floor.

Elsa tried putting all the pieces together but it was no luck. She wanted nothing to do with anyone dangerous and so she sprinted out of the room, leaving the red head alone.

Elsa ran only a few blocks. She eventually went inside a restaurant and waited for Kristoff to get her. When she called him she had been crying a little. He was there in 12 minutes.

Elsa got in the car and lied down in the back seat, her face on the cushions.

"Hey blondie." Kristoff said, smiling in to the mirror, but frowning when he saw his sister holding herself in a fetal position. "What's up?"

And then Elsa lost it, she didn't know what overcame her but she was so scared that the moment she spoke she just… let it go.

"Kristoff I'm gay." Elsa said. _Wait no shit what was that? That's not what I'm upset about what the hell Elsa?_ Kristoff just laughed and said, "I know."

"You know?" The blonde replied.

"Yes I know? But do you know what? I still love you. You're my sister, you've seen me at my best and my worst and even though you can be a brat sometimes, I love you. Because a person's a person, and you've loved me, you've always have."

That just made Elsa cry more. She grasped on to her brother, hugging him making it very difficult to drive.

"But what's really bothering you?" Kristoff stated as if he could see right through her.

"I'm falling for the wrong person." Elsa looked at Kristoff's eyes for the first time in that car ride. "Someone who is very bad for me and will probably ruin my life. Someone I know will hurt me just as bad as I could hurt her. I'm scared Kristoff, I don't know these downtown people. They're dangerous, and this girl. She's not an angel, she's as bad as the rest of them but I'm still falling for her even though I barely know her. It just feels dangerous."

Kristoff didn't reply for a minute. He gave a stern look as if he knew exactly what his sister was talking about. "Elsa I'm going to tell you something really important, now you listen." Elsa straightened her back and put all attention on her older brother.

"People won't change just because you want them to, in reality people are always who they are, and if you try to change that then maybe that makes you the bad guy." He paused for a minute, pondering what to say. "But love is so rare. I believe that it is very capable of falling in love with multiple people at the same time, but if there's that one person that no matter whom you seem to fall for, you always fall for them over and over again. Then that's special. Being dangerous is all a part of it. Love is dangerous and life is dangerous. If it's not then it's unhealthy. Taking a risk is all a part of loving someone Elsa. Just think about that"

And she did, she thought about it all night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys so bad news, my laptop is totally busted. This means it's much harder for me to write, as now I must use my mothers work computer, which she… uses to work. But never the less here's chapter 5. A little Kristoff and Elsa moment. Sorry if you have so many questions, I promise the story will get answers as time goes on. All these characters I introduced will play large rolls in the story for the future. (Well most of them). Happy reading!**

**~Meokop**


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up

Elsa woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She crawled out of bed and went to the mirror. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and hadn't washed off the makeup from the previous night. He bright blue eyes were surrounded in a mass of black, making her look like a raccoon, and her bright blonde hair was tangled beyond belief. The young girl washed her face and then plopped back on her bed, she sighed and looked at the clock. "Holy shit it's 2PM." She jumped up and walked in to her closet, it was a massive closet, about the same size as her room. She tried on a cute little blue outfit with a small skirt and a tight jacket. "Well this doesn't make me look like a slutty school girl". She groaned and took it off, trying on multiple items before deciding on some black jeans and a blue button up that used to fit her brother when he was smaller. It was her favorite shirt because even now it always smelled like him. Elsa walked out of her room and checked her phone.

A message appeared.

"From Anna… ugh crap." She put her hand on her forehead and leaned against the wall. Reluctantly she opened the message. She read it aloud to herself.

"Elsa, I'm really sorry about last night. Everything happened so fast and you probably have many questions. I want to try again. Please let me try again. Let's do something just us please? I promise to make it up to you."

Elsa hesitated, her fingers lingering over the keyboard on her phone. She thought about her father's words to her days ago. He had told her not to even bother with the people downtown.

She shut off her phone. Leaving Anna's message to descend in to the void. Elsa slipped the phone in to her pocket and ran to the kitchen.

A large figure stood before her and she collided in to it, tumbling on to the floor.

"Ah Elsa! You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry. You sleep so much you know." It was her uncle, he didn't offer to help the girl up, just stared at her.

'Yeah well I'm a teenager, we sleep a lot." Elsa responded, getting back up from her sudden fall.

Her uncle just groaned and turned his head, "We've got a lot to do this week, your brother's birthday is this coming weekend and we must make everything right. I'm going to need your to work like you never have before okay young lady? Now, I've canceled you tutoring for the whole week so that you can get started on your work. And you're going to need to start getting up earlier okay?"

Elsa glared at her uncle, she was very bad with people in the morning, and she definitely wasn't prepared to slave away for her uncle's sake… but for her brother, she didn't argue.

The blonde was still irritated with her uncle, not just because he worked her like a maid sometimes, but because he always made her feel used. She knew he preferred Kristoff to her. She wished she could find some way to get back at him.

Elsa stopped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to their fullest extent. She flipped open her phone and sent a text. _Hey Anna, my brother's birthday is this weekend and you're invited. _She sent the details and closed her phone, but immediately was rushed over with guilt. _Did I really just invite her to see how my uncle would react? _"Oh god my uncle's going to flip, no this is wrong… if she's going to come he doesn't need to know about her lifestyle". Almost instantly she got a response from the redhead. "Sounds fun" Elsa read to herself, "I'm glad you're not mad at me, I was so sure I had destroyed any possible relationship between us."

Any possible relationship? Elsa thought. _God you're such a useless homosexual._ Another text came in. "Can I get coffee with you once before though? I need to talk to you". Elsa bit her lip and decided she shouldn't hold a grudge against Anna, Elsa told her that today works best for her, which Anna was okay with. Elsa explained the situation to Kristoff who was happy to drive her, and then she told her uncle she was going shopping for a suit for Kristoff, which her uncle was fine with because frankly he needed the boy out of the house so he could wrap presents.

20 minutes is how long it takes to get downtown. 20 minutes for Elsa to think about her new friendship with Anna and to ponder on the differences between the two girls. Kristoff dropped Elsa off at the coffee shop that Anna worked at and she walked in. She saw Anna sitting down at a corner table, she was wearing a baseball cap and a cute green hoodie, her hands buried in the sleves.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said, looking at the figure of the girl. Anna didn't look up, she just stared down at the table. "Hey Elsa, how're you doing?" Anna had said surprisingly cheerful, though she didn't look happy at all.

Elsa completely disregarded the question. She couldn't see Anna's face but she knew something was wrong. "Let me look at you." Elsa said. 

Anna buried herself more in to her hoodie, "W-what?" The red head stuttered.

Elsa held her hand out, cupping Anna's chin. She gently lifted her head up and stared at her face. Her freckles dotted her bone structure perfectly, and her eyes…

Wait… her eyes.

Elsa stared deeply in to Anna's eyes, one was its normal beautiful color but the other… the other eye had large dark purple swelling all around it.

Anna spoke, "it's nothing really I promise, it happens." She smiled at the blonde.

"Who did this to you." Elsa said, her face completely frozen.

"Nobody." Anna replied. 

"No…" Elsa said. "That's not how this works. If you **ever **want us to be friends, you will not lie to me. You tell me… right now! Who did this?" Elsa felt bad for getting angry with the girl but she felt it was needed.

Anna didn't speak for a moment and looked back down. "It was Hans." She said.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, hopefully this was a little slower paced for y'all. But let's face it what did we expect from Hans? More updates soon! Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Marry me?

Elsa stared at Anna. Her eyes scoped out the damage done on to the girls face and she stuttered, "Why would your boyfriend do this to you?" Elsa was immediately filled with rage, she wanted to hunt the boy down and take him out right now, but she sat patiently waiting for the red head to respond. But it's what Anna said next that really upset the blonde.

"It's alright." Anna stuttered, "I'm used to it".

Elsa became speechless. She stood still, she couldn't move. _That bastard has done this before._ She thought to herself. That's when she made the connection. _Oh my god… That's why she was crying that day I had seen her while riding in the car, wasn't it? It was Hans. It was all Hans._ And that's when Elsa made her first real enemy. Sure she had disliked people, but now she **loathed **Hans. "Have you confronted him? Or had any of your friends help you at all?"

"No" Anna replied. "I mean I have friends I guess but none that I'm close with, I spend most of my time with Hans, he doesn't like it when I'm away from him too long, unless it's for work of course."

"You need to get help," Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and held them tightly. "You can't let him do this to you."

Anna began to tremble. She grasped harder on to Elsa's hands and let out a soft sob. The red head spoke a few words before crying even harder, "I'm so scared." Anna let her head fall on to the table. Elsa removed her hands that were tangled in to Anna's, got up, and moved next to the girl. She lifted the girl's head up from the table and set it gently on her shoulder. Lines of mascara began to fall down Anna's face and on to Elsa's shirt.

Elsa stared at the girl and frowned. She took off the hat that covered her hair and gently placed her lips on Anna's head, delivering a gentle kiss that made Anna shiver. Anna's tears slowed down and the red head looked up at Elsa. "I never realized how cute you are." Anna said, she attempted a crooked smile and cupped Elsa's cheek in her hand. "You're like an angel." The two girls just smiled at each other. Holding each other for hours in that little coffee shop.

When the weekend arrived and Kristoff's party was about to start Elsa had Oliver pick up Anna. Elsa waited impatiently for the car to pull in to the estate and when it finally did she lit up brighter than the sun. Oliver stopped the car, getting out he looked at Elsa and smiled. She had told Oliver that Anna was of an upper class family just like her, and had had him pick the girl up at one of the many expensive shops that Elsa's uncle allowed her to go to, she had told Oliver that Anna was purchasing a last minute present for Kristoff. Elsa hoped her plan would work, she would use the same story all night, especially when her uncle asked how Elsa had met Anna. _You're just going to tell him it was while present shopping._ Elsa tried to get her mind off the stress and she watched as Oliver walked around the car and opened the door for Anna.

The car door swung open and a foot stepped out, then another. Elsa watched Anna's figure slowly appear. Elsa felt her heart skip, then again, and again. Anna had her hair up, revealing adorable freckles that dotted her shoulders. Her dress was extremely fancy. _No way she could've afforded that. _Elsa thought. The dress was a mix of purple and blue colors, it was strapless on the top, which Elsa tried hard not to think about but it was very revealing. It was an unexplainable dress, Anna looked beautiful. "Damn…" Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Anna said. The blonde realized Anna was now standing in front of her. "You look beautiful." Elsa replied, still staring. Anna giggled at that. "Th-thank you." She said, her cheeks turned a rosy red. "You look beutifuller! I MEAN… Not that you look fuller, not fuller, I mean… more beautiful." All Anna could think was _shit shit shit, really you dumb ass?_ But Elsa smiled at the adorable red head and said thank you. She held out her arm for the girl to take and they walked in to the house.

Anna was in awe. She had just walked in to a wonderland. The ceilings were decorated in paintings of beautiful color, it was like staring straight in to heaven. Chandeliers hung from those ceilings, sparkling bright. It was as if the fingers of god were reaching down from the heavenly ceiling to touch Anna.

Elsa kept pulling Anna forward. She was used to her house and didn't even glance at the ceiling on some days. The whole house made Anna feel so… small.

They walked all the way in to a large courtyard out the back of the house. A few servants were still doing final preparations before Kristoff got home with their uncle. Anna sniffed the air and her nose was filled with a wonderful aroma. "What's that smell?" Both girls took in a huge sniff and sighed in content, "chocolate…" They giggled at each other and went to go steal some from the tables.

Elsa looked at Anna, who was still stuffing her face. "I want to show you something before my brother gets here." The blonde pulled Anna away, through the stands and in to the woods that outlined their back yard.

It wasn't long before they had reached a small wooden gazebo that was in the middle of a bunch of pines and beautiful roses. The girls sat down and Anna scoped her surroundings. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale." Anna said excitedly. "Who built this gazebo?"

"My father did." Elsa said. Anna stared at her amazed, she had never mentioned her parents before. "He built it and my parents got married here, of course there were less trees at the time. My uncle planted all these trees so that nobody could find this place again, but I did."

"Why would he try to hide it?" Anna asked. 

Elsa took a deep breath. "He didn't want to… he didn't want any of us to remember…" She cleared her throat. "He tried to push away the memories of them. Not for him, but mainly for Kristoff and I."

Anna understood this was a difficult topic for Elsa and she stopped asking questions. Anna sat herself as close to Elsa as possible and wrapped her arm around the girl. "It's very lovely." Anna said, "Almost wants to make me marry you right on the spot."

Elsa clenched her fists and her heart throbbed. _You have no idea…_The blonde put her head on Anna's shoulder, just like at the coffee shop except this time the sides were switched. She closed her eyes and felt Anna's warm skin against her cheek.

Anna could feel Elsa's tiny breaths on her neck and it made her feel… warm. She looked at the blonde and let her head go down. Her soft lips pressed against Elsa's cheek and she heard the girl gasp ever so slightly. "Hell, maybe we will get married one day." Anna smiled and let her head go on to Elsa's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to apologize for my tardiness on this chapter. It's been a rather long week but hopefully this quickie will make up for it. Thank you all for standing by me and giving me your feedback! You know who you are. Happy reading lovely followers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wonderful memories

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone at the party. It was Kristoff's birthday. Elsa's uncle had attempted to plan a surprise party, but Kristoff wasn't very surprised, he had heard his uncle talking about it. Kristoff attempted to act shocked as guest walked up to talk to him and hug him and such.

Elsa sat back on a bench with Anna and watched her brother get smothered by family friends and co-workers. She didn't even notice her uncle walk in front of her.

"And who's this fine young lady?" The man said, startling Elsa.

"I'm Anna." Elsa didn't even have time to react before the red head sprung in to action. She introduced herself and shook her uncle's hand. _Don't screw this up Anna, tread lightly._ Her uncle seemed impressed by the girls posture and sense of fashion, which in secret was all Elsa's doing. "You're Elsa's uncle right? I didn't catch your name." The man sipped his drink and replied in a fancy tone of voice. "You may call me Mr. Wesleton."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Anna bowed. Elsa rolled her eyes. His first name was Duke, she never understood why her uncle was so obsessed with formality.

Satisfied, the man thanked Anna for coming and walked away. Elsa let out a long sigh of relief. "Well shit…" She said, putting her hands over her face.

Anna stared off at the crowd and then returned her line of vision to the blonde. "That went very well I think, he didn't ask many questions." Elsa nodded in return. _Thank the gods._ "He probably thinks you're the daughter of one of the many other upper class wannabes here." Elsa chuckled at the thought. _At least it worked._

"Do you think you could show me around?" Anna glanced at Elsa curiously, "If that's okay? I'd love to see more of your house."

"Oh, well yes of course." Elsa had almost forgotten that the girl wasn't used to this style of life, the attire Anna was wearing was convincing enough.

The two girls wished Kristoff happy birthday and proceeded in to the house, grabbing some chocolate before they entered. The house was too big to give a full tour, but Elsa did her best. She showed Anna the dinning hall and the ballroom and all the 'main' spots of the house. Elsa listened to Anna's amazed reactions as they went through every room.

Finally, Elsa led Anna down the small flight of wooden stairs that led to her to her bedroom. It was the smallest room in the house, which is saying a lot considering it was still bigger than most bedrooms. Never the less, it was still the smallest.

Anna, tired out of her mind, slumped on Elsa's bed. Her head hit the pillow with a large thump. "OW What the Fuck!?" Anna jumped up, her head searing in pain. The pillow she had landed on was hard, not fit for sleeping at all. The red head lifted the pillow up, revealing a large 3-inch binder. She picked it up and opened it to see it thick, filled with photo holders.

Elsa quickly leapt at Anna and grabbed the binder from her hands before she could see anything in it. The blonde held it close to her chest and backed away from Anna. Anna was then able to see the front of the binder and read its cover. _Wonderful memories_.

"Oh my goodness. Elsa I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." The blonde shook her head. "No it's fine… you can see it if you want." Anna did want to see it, but she didn't want to be rude. Elsa sighed and walked towards Anna. She interlocked their fingers and pulled Anna gently on to the bed. They sat cross-legged on the sheets and Elsa opened the binder. Anna was greeted with photos of the girl when she was younger. Tiny Elsa was playing with or being held by a fair brunette woman and a strong looking burly man. It didn't take Anna long to realize these were Elsa's parents.

"You look like your mother", Anna said. Her turquoise eyes surveyed the blonde, comparing the complexion of Elsa to her mother. Elsa smiled at that, and bit her lip. Anna understood this couldn't be an easy subject for the blonde. They went through three pages of photos before the binder ran empty. What was left was plastic sheets that were to be filled with photos, but instead were filled with nothing. "Why aren't there any pictures of you growing older? None for your teen years?" Elsa sighed and answered abruptly, "Didn't you read the cover? It says 'wonderful memories'." Elsa jolted out of the bed and shoved the binder in her bedside table. She froze in place. Elsa felt like she was tearing up but she couldn't tell. Anna crawled across the bed, stood up, and placed herself behind the sad girl.

_What in the hell is she doing…_ Elsa thought. She felt the trace of fingertips touching her waist. Anna's cold hands wrapped around Elsa and embraced her in a hug. "It's okay to be sad Elsa," The red head whispered in her ear, "You're not alone." Elsa clenched her fists and Anna could feel the girls' muscles tighten. Elsa didn't know why she began to cry, she hadn't cried in years. That particular night she just had to let it go.

Elsa fell to the ground and Anna was dragged along with her. "The universe took my parents Anna. They were out of my life and I couldn't say goodbye!" Elsa cried harder, her sniffles got louder. "That night… that awful night. They were going to a party and they left me here with a sitter. I didn't want them to go and I got so mad I told them I hated them…" The blonde looked up at Anna and grasped the girl's shoulders. "I told them if they didn't want to take care of their own kid then I didn't want to be there kid anymore. I was just a toddler I didn't know better!" Anna could feel Elsa shaking. Her make up was running down along her face. "THEY'RE DEAD ANNA. HOW CAN I HAVE ANY FUCKING WONDERFUL MEMORIES AFTER THAT!?" Elsa wailed out and let the rest of her body collapse on the floor. Anna just fixed her dress, and laid her head on top of the girls back. She gently kissed the girls spine and nestled in to her hair. The two girls laid there for a majority of the afternoon. Feeling the warmth of each other. Anna held Elsa's hand and she didn't let go. She just held it tighter.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, hey guys, I'm aware I've been away. You must understand that I'm fairly busy. Next chapter up in less than a week hopefully, I'll be bringing Hans back in ;) Happy reading my lovely flowers! **


	9. Chapter 9: Painting the roses red

Wake up. Sit in bed for 40 minutes and stare at reflection in mirror across the room. Get up. Attempt to put pants on.

Elsa's routine had begun to become the same everyday. She slipped in to a pair of tight shorts that ridiculously exposed her thighs, but she didn't care. Next came a pair of brown boots and like usual, Kristoff's old blue button-up. As she trudged up the stairs to receive her morning pop tarts she got a text from Anna.

"S.O.S. Please, Hans is outside my door and won't leave." _Shit shit…_ Elsa thought to herself. She grabbed her jacket and searched for Kristoff. Their houses maid, Gerda, almost immediately stopped her. "Oh, miss" she spoke, blocking Elsa's way "Are you going somewhere? You have tutoring today remember? I'm afraid you'll have to remain here."

"Oh… right" Elsa responded. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Let me just go talk to Kristoff quickly, I'll be back."

Gerda let the girl go and she charged through the house searching for her older brother. She found him in his room still sleeping. He was sprawled across his bed, only in his undies, and snoring ferociously. Elsa walked up to him, raised her hand, and smacked him across the face. The force pushed Kristoff down, the bed sending him flying up. He struggled, tangling himself in his sheets and falling off. "Elsa I swear to all the gods…"

"Kristoff I need you". The blonde spoke. He looked Elsa in the eyes and saw the worry covering her face. "What did you do…" He said, getting up from the floor. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She stared up at his face with puppy dog eyes and placed a hand on his chest. "Anna's in trouble and I can't leave. Please can you go help her?" The siblings stared at each other. Krsitoff pressed his hand over Elsa's, both felt his beating heart. "You have my word sis." Kristoff smiled at her and kissed her head. "Just please let me put clothes on.

Elsa blushed and thanked her brother. She left his room to go get ready for her class.

Kristoff put no haste in getting his clothes on and driving downtown to Anna's apartment. He pulled up and walked in the building, going up the flights of stairs he arrived at her room. But something was wrong…

Her front door was wide open, busted open. The doorknob was broken in.

He heard screaming. Kristoff ran in and saw Anna, cornered in her kitchen, and Hans walking towards her fists clenched.

Hans faltered a bit. He was swearing intensely but mumbling as he did so. Kristoff guess he was drunk. Hans ran up to Anna and grasped her neck, bringing her forward and slamming her against the wall. The blow made the girl fall to the ground. She didn't get up.

"You asswipe!" Kristoff yelled. Charging at Hans, who attempted to maneuver Kristoff's attack by stepping back. Hans fell against pots and pans, all of which tumbled down clanging against the floor. Kristoff faced Hans, he placed a hand on his shoulder and forced a fist in his face. Hans flung backward like a ragdoll. Kristoff pinned Hans to the floor and proceeded to hit him, no hesitation, just hitting him over and over again. All of Kristoff's inner demons were released as he painted the floor with Hans' blood.

Shouting is what stopped Kristoff. Not Anna's voice but other men. Kristoff turned and saw two policemen. Both of which tackled Kristoff to the ground. They forced him down and cuffed his hands behind his back. Kristoff yelled at them, trying to explain why he was there and why he was beating up Hans, but they didn't want to hear it. Kristoff was sent to jail.

Elsa had finished her lesson by the time that she found out about it. Kristoff used his phone call to call her and he told her everything. Kristoff had later learned that Anna's neighbors had heard crashing and screaming and they had called the police. Anna was okay, and Hans was in the hospital. Kristoff kept telling Elsa how sorry he was. All the blonde girl could do was to her knees in silence. She clenched the phone in her wrist as her brother spoke.

"It'll be fine." Kristoff said on the other end, "Anna knows the true story, she going to help. That's not what we need to worry about. Elsa… Elsa are you listening? When our uncle finds out about this we'll both be in trouble. He'll find out about Anna, he'll know the truth."

That scared Elsa shitless. She held her hand over her mouth as tears began to form. She just had to send her brother, she had to be a hero. _Anna could be dead if you hadn't done what you did._ She knew she was right. She just wished there had been a better outcome.

"I'll see you soon Elsa okay?" Kristoff said, Elsa could feel his faint smile through the phone.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so that happened… short chapter today guys, sorry but I've been waiting forever for the fourth season of Once Upon A Time and I need me some Frozen so I'm ending this one early. Not all is lost my fellow readers! Well you better hope it isn't…;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Peering out of the closet

Elsa's uncle found out everything. Everything was spilled, from Anna's true identity to Elsa sneaking out to see her.

Elsa was fucked. Or so she thought.

As Kristoff and Elsa sat together across the dinning room table from their uncle, it took awhile for noise to pass between them. The three sat there, trying not to make eye contact with one another. The clocks ticks seemed to get slower as they remained seated. Elsa already knew her uncle was mad, he'd already yelled at her. Now he seemed even more scary, all his anger gone, he seemed empty inside.

"I made him go," Elsa said, looking up at her uncle, "I made Kristoff go over there, it's my fault, you know, he was just trying to be a good brother and protect my friend."

Duke readjusted his glasses and took a breath. "I believe you", he said.

"You what?"

"I believe you. This girl, Anna, was there at the police station when I had entered and her story was exactly the same as the one you two told me. So… I believe you."

Elsa's eyes widened. She was there? Why hadn't he mentioned that sooner? What about Hans?

"This doesn't mean what you did wasn't bad though," Duke paused, contemplating his thoughts before continuing, "Kristoff this isn't the first time you've had a rage fit. I want you to see someone about this. About your anger."

_Great. Doctors are always the solution._ He wasn't wrong though. Ever since… her parents… Kristoff has had outbursts, but this is the first time someone got hurt.

"And Elsa," her uncle said, turning towards her, "I want you to invite this girl over for dinner. I'd rather you be honest with me. Guessing that if I ban you from seeing her you'll just keep sneaking out."

_Damn straight I would._ Elsa thought to herself.

Eventually it was explained that although her uncle did not approve of Elsa being friends with someone he considered a 'bad influence' he felt he at least owed the girl dinner after everything that happened. And maybe, in time, he'd learn to like her. Maybe.

"What about Hans?" Elsa questioned to her uncle.

"The boy, from what I've heard, is receiving the time he's deserved."

And it was about time he did.

Later that night Elsa crept in to her brother's room. The moon was shimmering across the wooden floor. Her brother was fast asleep.

_God he snores._ Elsa stared at him, wrinkling her nose at the sight of him drooling on to his pillow. She grabbed the pillow from underneath him and smacked him across the face.

Kristoff's eyes barely opened. "Look if this is a burglar or some shit I don't have time for you it's been a rough day."

Elsa chuckled at that and played along. "Alright if I steal the TV then?" She asked. But it was no use, he had already fallen asleep again. Elsa sighed and sat next to her sleeping brother. 

"Thank you for protecting her," Elsa said, looking at her brother's figure illuminated ever so slightly. "Anna could have seriously been hurt… and you didn't even hesitate to go help her when you knew I needed you… and she needed the help. So thank you. Anna could have seriously been hurt and I can't have that cause…"

Elsa paused.

She grasped the sheets tightly in her palms. Her hands began to sweat, then her whole body. _Why is it so fucking hot all of a sudden? _"Kristoff I… I don't want her to get hurt. I want her to be okay because… I think I have feelings for her. And I mean like… Ugh fuck Kristoff why are you asleep?"

Did it really matter though? Was it Kristoff she really wanted to tell about the way she felt? Or did she just need to say it out loud? Perhaps all she needed was to accept the fact that this girl that entered her life meant a lot to her, and in such a short time too.

The blonde sighed and placed a hand on Kristoff's back. She wrapped her body around him and hugged her brother. "Thank you." She said, exiting the room.

The door closed and Kristoff half opened his eyes. He grinned at the quiet footsteps of his sister walking down the hallway. "You're welcome sis", he said, rolling over to his side and tucking himself inside his blankets. He laughed to himself, "I knew it", before letting sleep take him back to the dream world.

**AUTHORS NOTE: If you didn't already notice, this is my shortest chapter. I feel like a lot of drama has ben happening in this story and there needed to be some resolve. Don't worry my flowers everything is all right! For now…**


End file.
